forge_aheadfandomcom-20200213-history
It's Okay
"It's Okay" is a song and the third single by the rock band Forge Ahead, written and produced by front man Anthony Pellico. It was released on May 22nd, 2013 and is the second original song released by the band. Release The song was released on May 22nd, 2013 and became an instant hit, most notably the music video that accompanied the song. Meaning The meaning of the song talks about hope and the feeling that there will always be someone out there in the world that will cheer you on. It also talks about the fact that anyone can have the potential to make it to the top, but sends a reminder that it's always nice to have a little fun while you make it there as well. Reception The song (and music video) quickly became the band's signature tune and most successful song to date. At the time of the release, the band was at its prime and connections between the band members and crew were great. Music Video The music video for the song was shot at several locations in West Linn, Oregon near Pellico's residence. In terms of the audio of the music playing, the majority of the shots taken were at Pellico's residence in one take (just like the music videos for the previous two singles), but were chopped up to feature different locations in West Linn in order to make it look more like a music video rather than having a single take at one location. Other locations included Tanner Creek Park and the backyard of Pellico's residence. Trivia * At the beginning of the video, Pellico and Cole Moen appear to act out a skit where they decide to write a song, which starts off the song for the video. This is the first time that the band members appear to act out scenes for their music videos ** There are a couple more scenes in the video where the members act out scenes (including Mitch Nelke), but their audio is overlapped by the music. Each scene is suppose to represent the song's meaning of hope and comfort * In the music video, this is the first time that we see Pellico playing the lead guitar, rather than the bass * In the music video, this is the first time that we see Moen playing the piano, rather than the rhythm guitar * This is the third video appearance that Nelke is seen playing the drums * The song features two solos, a piano solo from Moen followed by a guitar solo from Pellico * At the beginning of the video, after Moen and Pellico act out their lines, a faint laughter is heard behind the camera. The laughter was from Conner Houlette and this may indicate that the beginning scene had to be shot multiple times due to Houlette's laughter * The majority of the scenes were shot by Houlette, but there were some that were not. The scenes at 1:54, 2:22, and 2:47 were shot by either one of the band members or by Henry Schwan due to Houlette's absence * At around 3:08 of the video, Pellico appears to signal Nelke to slow down the tempo. This could be an example that Pellico was a conductor for the band and not just a musical performer